marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Rogue
|Image = |informazione1 = Anna Marie Darkholme-Adler |informazione2 = Rogue |informazione3 = Anna Raven, Anna Adler (nomi alternativi); Scarlett O'Hara, Marie LeBeau (pseudonimi antisgamo); Roguey, Topo di fiume, Mississippi girl, etc. |informazione4 = Owen (padre, deceduto), Priscilla (madre, deceduta), Carrie (zia materna), Raven Darkholme (madre adottiva), Irene Adler (madre adottiva), Kurt Wagner (fratello adottivo), Ruth Aldine (quasi-nipote acquisita) |informazione5 = X-Men, autonoma; precedentemente: Confraternita dei Mutanti |informazione6 = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters; Xavier's School for Higher Learning; Casa coloniale di Destiny (Mississippi); Avenger Mansion (Uncanny Avengers); Itinerante al massimo. |informazione7 = Caotico buono |informazione8 = Pubblica |informazione9 = Americana |informazione10 = Nubile |informazione11 = Avventuriera, rivoluzionaria, (ex) terrorista, attivista per i diritti mutanti, picchiaduro, volontaria, soccorso civili, insegnante, picchiacattivi, vocina della coscienza |informazione12 = Non ortodossa (istruzione domestica, istruzione personale del professor Xavier, assorbimento di conoscenze, autodidatta, ndo cojo cojo) |informazione13 = Mutante |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Caldecott County (Mississippi, U.S.A.) |informazione16 = 2 luglio 1993 |informazione17 = Cancro ascendente Ariete |informazione18 = Femmina |informazione19 = 1.72 m |informazione20 = 62 kg |informazione21 = Verdi |informazione22 = Castani |informazione23 = Intere ciocche bianche alla radice dei capelli. Ci è nata e le crescono così.}} Belongin' to the X-Men ain't so bad so far. Ah always belonged to plent'ya people, even belonged to some bad guys once. Maybe, one day... I'll just belong to me. Storia Infanzia e risveglio dei poteri Nasce il 2 luglio 1993 a Caldecott Country, Mississippi, più precisamente in una comune hippie in cui si sono da poco inseriti i genitori Priscilla e Owen. Già dopo pochi mesi la madre lascia la bambina alle cure della sorella, Carrie, forse presagendo la brutta china che la coppia aveva preso (moriranno poco dopo di overdose). La zia la cresce molto severamente, senza fare mai menzione dei genitori. Anna non va nemmeno a scuola, contentandosi di un'istruzione base in casa. La sua vita sociale è limitata alla chiesa dei battisti del paese, dove conosce (e bulleggia) gli altri bambini. A 13 anni (è il 2011) si risveglia il suo potere mutante, in un modo che condizionerà per sempre la sua psiche: con il suo primo bacio, drena tutta l'energia vitale da Cody Robbins, uno dei suoi amici d'infanzia, che cade in coma irreversibile. Sconvolta per l'accaduto, e già ai ferri corti con la zia e col paese, Anna scappa di casa, riducendosi a rintanarsi in una baracca sul fiume da dove tiene alla larga la gente con un vecchio fucile. È qui che la trova Mystica, avvertita dalle precognizioni della compagna Destiny: ''' è il primo incontro di Anna con i mutanti. Viene adottata ufficiosamente e amorevolmente dalla coppia, che sarà per lei la prima vera famiglia in cui crescere. Considererà per questo sempre Raven e Irene come le sue madri a tutti gli effetti. Mystica, Destiny e il mestiere di famiglia Dai 13 ai 18 anni (2011) Rogue cresce dapprima iperprotetta, poi accompagnando a piccoli passi la formazione della '''Confraternita dei mutanti di Mystica, slegata di quella più famosa (e politicamente molto impegnata) di Magneto. Impara ad adoperare i propri poteri in azioni di microcriminalità spiccia, soprattutto "rubando" conoscenze utili per aiutare la Confraternita nelle azioni di infiltrazione, e come tuttofare durate le mischie. Ansiosa sia di dimostrare il suo valore che di allontanarsi dal rapporto soffocante con la madre, Rogue insiste per andare in Europa a cercare un appoggio nel grande leader del movimento per la liberazione mutante. La visita la lascia ingenuamente conquistata. La Confraternita di Magneto Il 2013 è il momento buono per dare il suo contributo effettivo alla causa: nonostante le remore di Raven, riesce a rimanere in Europa al fianco di Magneto, che ha appena perso la Scarlet Witch e Quicksilver dalle sue fila. Inquadrando presto il tipo che è Rogue, il leader della Confraternita inizialmente riesce ad usarla nel migliore dei modi, per ricavare informazioni più che per azioni veramente violente. Arriva anche ad elevarla di rango, facendole coordinare piccoli gruppetti. Come Anna si trova veramente a che fare con i metodi di Magneto (soprattutto i metodi "preventivi") raggiunge presto uno status conflittuale: tempo pochi mesi e si ritrova a resistere controvoglia in Confraternita, e se prima è per timore delle rappresaglie in seguito - dopo che una situazione di emergenza la costringe ad assorbire i poteri, e involontariamente i ricordi di Magneto - sarà per restare accanto al leader per cui ha cominciato a provare qualcosa. Dopo i reiterati fallimenti di confronto tra i due, le discrepanze emergono troppo profondamente e Rogue lascia l'Europa (2014) per tornare da Mystica. Miss Marvel e il Professor X Dopo un annetto in cui Rogue riprende la vecchia vita in America, si accorge della grande inquietudine che aleggia su sua madre e sui suoi piani per eliminare Miss Marvel. Mystica sembra recentemente ossessionata dalla supereroina e la causa è, ironicamente, una precognizione di Destiny su Rogue stessa: la veggente ha identificato Carol come la causa della rovina della figlia, la quale viene tenuta attentamente all'oscuro della premonizione. Dopo un litigio furioso con Mystica, che vuole assolutamente lasciarla fuori dall'operazione, Rogue anticipa l'azione su Miss Marvel: le fa un agguato, con l'intenzione di estorcerle informazioni sul suo coinvolgimento con la Confraternita. Presa in contropiede dalla sua straordinaria resistenza però, la mutante assorbe inavvertitamente tutto da Carol Danvers, memorie, personalità e poteri, lasciandola con un debolissimo eco di vita (2015). Sconvolta, incapace di ottenere aiuto a casa, Anna si rifugia all'istituto di Charles Xavier, che salva in salvabile dall'incidente diplomatico prendendo in cura entrambe le ragazze. Xavier, accertatosi delle intenzioni e della personalità della ragazza, promette a Rogue di aiutarla a risolvere il suo problema di controllo se lei si lascerà aiutare a cambiare vita, e lei accetta. Viene prima accolta con grosse riserve e poi con progressiva fiducia, fino a diventare negli anni un fedelissimo e irriducibile membro degli X-Men. Il primo grande confronto è con la personalità stessa di Miss Marvel, rimastale in testa: ci vorranno mesi prima che riesca a liberarsene, preda di violentissimi conflitti interni, e la riconciliazione con Carol Danvers sarà molto difficoltosa. L'assorbimento dei poteri kree risulta invece permanente (vedi'' Poteri''). Gli X-Men sino ad Apocalisse (2015-2018) Durante la sua permanenza negli X-Men Rogue rincontrerà i suoi vecchi "datori di lavoro" in diverse occasioni: riaffronta sia Mystica che Magneto, sia mettendosi sulla loro strada che per eventuali collaborazioni (soprattutto contro Sinistro). Solitamente è il membro più propenso a fare da paciere, litigando anche con ambo le parti per difendere entrambe le ragioni. Una grande rivelazione che la attende a poco tempo dal suo ingresso nel gruppo è la parentela con Kurt (Nightcrawler), svelata dalla stessa Mystica in un tentativo di riattirare i figli dalla sua''. Non le riuscirà alla perfezione, ma di sicuro da allora diciamo che la famiglia si allarga. Un grande sommovimento nella vita di Rogue è l'ingresso di '''Gambit '''negli X-men ('2016'). Oltre a produrle ciò notevoli sconquassi emotivi (e ormonali), viene tirata negli affari della '''Gilda dei ladri', e conosce Belladonna Boudreaux. Al loro secondo incontro/scontro, assorbe involontariamente dall'ex-moglie di Gambit la storia emozionale, lasciandola solo con i ricordi (per le conseguenze: dopo House of M). La situazione si complica quando con un bacio dato a Gambit in un momento molto drammatico da classica fine di mondo (Legionquest??, 2017), assorbe i suoi poteri e le sue memorie, lasciandolo in stato semicomatoso. Allo shock per l'effetto si aggiunge quello delle memorie riguardanti Sinistro: il carico emotivo è tanto che va in rimozione, e cerca di indagare sui fatti per conto suo, con niente più che una manciata di sensazioni confuse. Non passa molto che Gambit viene effettivamente ricattato da Sinistro per fargli consegnare il piccolo Nathan Summers: il cajun si rifiuta, ma si mette in una posizione scomoda per aver taciuto del suo coinvolgimento ai compagni. Al concilio per decidere della sua sorte nella squadra Rogue vota pro riabilitazione; tuttavia, il risultato sarà comunque l'allontanamento spontaneo di Gambit dagli X-Men. Rogue rimane membro fissodel team, affrontando anche Sinistro quando lo scienziato riesce finalmente a strappare il figlio ai Summers e infettarlo con il virus tecnorganico. Con la venuta di'' Apocalisse'' (2018) combatte al loro fianco, assistendo all'arrivo di Cable dal futuro, alla discesa dei Cavalieri e a tutto il bordello che ne verrà. House of M, Virus Legacy, Zero Tolerance: Rogue fuori controllo House of M (febbraio 2020): Nell'universo creato da Wanda Maximoff, Rogue ha desiderato - tra le altre - di non aver mai conosciuto Gambit e sofferto per lui: Remy (che comunque è fuori da New York in quel periodo) non esiste in questa realtà. Anna ha un ottimo rapporto con la madre, Raven, e con il patrigno, Logan, oltre ad avere il pieno controllo dei suoi poteri. Lavora come guardia armata di Magneto al palazzo e ha sviluppato con il sovrano il rapporto iniziato in Confraternita, restando al suo fianco come guardia, amante e confidente: innamorata di lui dai primi tempi, per ragioni di Stato il loro affair rimane confinato nell'ombra. Quando Wolverine comincerà a riavere le memorie del passato, userà la figlioccia per infiltrarsi a palazzo. Rogue è tra quelli che sceglierà di non dimenticare quello che ha vissuto, anche se ne è fortemente tentata e passerà un periodo di sofferenza molto intensa tra rimpianti, rimorsi e sensi di colpa. Qualche mese dopo Belladonna della Gilda degli assassini cerca vendetta (vedi sopra), tirando in ballo l'inerme Cody Robbins: Gambit e Rogue si ritrovano assieme a New Orleans ad affrontare una Belladonna potenziata e resa schiava dalla magia nera di Marie Laveau. Nell'eventaccio ci rimettono la vita sia Cody che Bella, il che è abbastanza scioccante da indurre Rogue al totale rifiuto dei suoi poteri, che si inibiscono completamente (vedi Poteri). Riprende la relazione con Gambit, e – dopo essere brevemente tornati a scuola per sottoporre la questione a Xavier – insieme i due lasciano per un breve periodo gli X-Men, andando in vacanza e sperimentando l'ebbrezza di poter tentare una relazione d'ammmore. Durante la diffusione del Virus Legacy (2021) infatti Remy e Anna sono ancora in viaggio assieme, ma accorrono per dare il loro contributo alla causa, dato che i mutanti vengono braccati sistematicamente. Sarà durante una delle operazioni con gli X-Men che le si risbloccheranno i poteri, del tutto incontrollati e peggio di prima (vedi Poteri). La relazione con Remy subisce una nuova brusca altalenata a causa delle sue condizioni psicologiche (è schizofrenica), sino a rassegnarsi all'impossibilità momentanea di portare avanti alcunché. Rogue partecipa in questo stato alla resistenza contro l'operazione Zero Tolerance e alla guerriglia di Genosha, di cui è un membro attivo quando gli X-Men decidono di aiutare Magneto (autunno 2021). Quando Xavier lascerà una squadra a prendere parte alla costituzione dello stato di Genosha, Rogue sarà un membro mobile (2022), garantendo le comunicazioni tra i team. Si riavvicina a Magneto e, di conseguenza, sceglie di essere un membro mobile anche per scapparne alla massima velocità possibile. Dark Reign e il controllo dei poteri Durante Dark Reign (2022) Rogue si alterna tra la formazione del Professore e la "sorveglianza" a Genosha, spostata molto di più verso la prima. Quando nasce Rachel (agosto''' 2023'), Anna viene manipolata da Mystica di modo che assorba la neonata, secondo una vecchia profezia di Destiny che nelle sue pagine di diari vedeva guarire la figlia dal suo stato col “tocco del Messia” (Rachel è ancora colma della forza Fenice di rinascita, che l'ha appena trasportata su Earth-10888). Così avviene, e grazie a questo contatto '''Rogue perde tutti i poteri acquisiti in passato' (compreso quello di Miss Marvel), rimanendo con la sua mutazione di base. La ragazza sparisce per un certo periodo di tempo, decidendo di sfruttare questo momento per rimanere da sola e cercare di acquisire controllo sul proprio potere, tornato allo stadio iniziale. Anna si rifugia per la sua pausa di riflessione in Australia. Perché le piace la Terra Selvaggia. Xavier, in fase risoluzione di debiti insoluti dopo il maremoto di Deadly Genesis, chiede l'aiuto di Gambit per ritrovare Rogue, sicuro ora di sapere risolvere il suo problema di controllo, e il cajun non fallisce nella sua missione: la trovano, ma troppo tardi, intenta in una simulazione scatenata per sbaglio con Danger, che ha trasformato l'intero paese in una complessissima simulazione psicologica. Dopo aver terminato la simulazione (ed essersi pacificato con Danger) Xavier risolve il problema di “partizioni” della psiche di Rogue, lasciando che il suo potere si sviluppi ora in un paio di giorni dallo stadio adolescenziale a quello maturo. Rogue è definitivamente in controllo del suo potere mutante (fine agosto). Finalmente in grado di potere decidere in piena autonomia, decide di prendere comunque una pausa di riflessione sentimentale con Gambit: i due riusciranno, nonostante le difficoltà, a stringere una solida amicizia che gioverà comunque molto al loro rapporto. Children's crusade e la scuola pubblica Rogue torna presto all'istituto, nel quale si impegna a reintegrarsi prestando i suoi poteri in maniera ancora più versatile di prima, allenandosi ad esplorarne tutte le potenzialità. Allo stesso tempo, si sente abbastanza forte da riaffrontare Magneto: dopo avere evitato il suo corteggiamento per mesi (prima per timor panico, poi per principio), decide di chiudere i conti in sospeso come una Persona Matura. Si ingannava platealmente: inizia a conti fatti una relazione con lui che la porterà ad essere al suo fianco anche durante gli avvenimenti di Children's Crusade (2024). Non rimane in pianta stabile con lui comunque: il suo posto rimane a Salem Centre, specialmente quando viene resa pubblica lo Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning, dove prende parte al consiglio insegnanti come uno dei membri storici (Educazione fisica, Difesa personale, Survival e amenità simili). ::: Quando sono arrivata dagli X-Men, ero disperata. Avevano tutte le ragioni del mondo per cacciarmi via. Qualcuno voleva. Ma non l'hanno fatto. Ho pensato che, se loro credevano in me, gliela dovevo, di credere in me stessa. Di provarci. Diventare migliore, dico. E ho scoperto che potevo, e molto di più di quanto avevo mai immaginato possibile. Sto ancora imparando a farlo. La più grande lezione è stata che c'era gente a cui gliene fregava abbastanza per aiutare... ma, alla fine dei conti, dipendeva tutto da me. Non voglio raccontar balle, è stata dura. Ancora lo è. E vivo pensando che potrebbe andare tutto a puttane se faccio la mossa sbagliata. Ma tutto è cominciato con qualcuno che ha creduto in me, e io che ho fatto il primo passo. Io credo in voi. Ora è il vostro turno. Nel 2025 Magneto affronta la guerra civile e la caduta di Genosha: Rogue è tra i membri che accorrono al soccorso, facendo in tempo solo ad evacuare gli ultimi dal genocidio che sta avvenendo. Magneto resiste sino agli ultimi, crollando con la capitale. Rogue continuerà a stargli accanto durante il salvataggio, il coma e la lunghissima convalescenza a scuola (un annetto circa in tutto?) via di definizione. I due si separeranno quando diventerà chiaro che Magneto ha intenzione di riprendere la sua strada di vendetta, cui seguirà il suo ritiro dalle scene. Messiah complex e Uncanny Avengers Rogue rimane fissa nella sua presenza a scuola come insegnante, senza riprendere al momento nessuna relazione sentimentale e standoci pure bene. Parteciperà agli eventi di Messiah Complex ovunque ci sia bisogno di lei, rimanendo all'oscuro della formazione dell'X-Force. Nel bisticcio tra gli Avengers e gli X-Men che ne seguirà se ne parlava ''farà un po' di casino e urlerà un sacco, ma poi entrerà volontariamente nel team misto degli '''Uncanny Avengers' (2028) proprio convinta della necessità di parlarsi e incocciare le zucche finché non ci si capisce a vicenda. Tenterà anche con tanta buona volontà di trascinarci Gambit, fallendo miseramente. Qualche tempo dopo essere entrata negli Uncanny Avengers, riprende definitivamente la relazione con Remy, e dopo qualche impacciatissimo tentativo riusciranno a fare le persone adulte. Loro due e tre gattini. Second coming Nel 2032 torna Cable con una quattordicenne con fucile e tutti fanno una gran baraonda. Ancora non lo so, ma continua ad esserci per voi e per picchiare tutti i cattivi. Abbraccerà Rachel piangendo perché non lo sa ma le ha salvato la vita. Providence e lo Scisma (post 2032) Non lo so, ma posto che Cable le sta simpatico Gesù da come raccontavano in chiesa se lo faceva diverso. resterà a scuola facendo fare ai bambini i bambini per più tempo possibile. Vuole bene ai marmocchi. Poteri e abilità Rogue è una mutante con un solo potere specifico ma dai risultati estremamente variabili; le sue abilità dipendono fortemente dai poteri e dalle conoscenze che ritiene in quel momento, e le statistiche si devono rifare a quelli del personaggio da cui le ha prese; i suoi poteri variano anche sensibilmente a seconda del periodo della sua vita (vedi Fasi), nonché dalle sue condizioni psicologiche. Poteri: *Assorbimento: Rogue è in grado di assorbire l'essenza dell'individuo con cui stabilisce il contatto tattile (obbligatoriamente senza barriere, pelle su pelle): con essenza si intende principalmente i poteri ''(poteri mutanti e/o potenziamenti fisici), ma secondariamente anche ''conoscenze, memorie, emozioni, e persino tratti caratteriali. Quest'ultimo effetto nella fattispecie è collaterale ma abbastanza naturale come conseguenza, e può essere più o meno percepibile (di media, a seconda del coinvolgimento emotivo). *'Smaltimento': Rogue con il passare del tempo "smaltisce" poteri e conoscenze acquisite: il tempo di ritenzione è variabile, ma in nessun caso superiore a 24 ore, tranne circostanze eccezionali (e di solito è molto inferiore: mezzoretta per un contatto casuale, 2 o 3 ore per un contatto volontario, 8 ore per un contatto intenso e approfondito, ecc). Il coinvolgimento emotivo con la persona toccata di media è molto intenso all'inizio (sovrapposizione istantanea) ma svanisce ancora più rapidamente di poteri e conoscenze. Per quanto riguarda le memorie il discorso è più complesso: se qualcosa l'ha colpita è probabile che lo ricordi anche molto a lungo, anche come operazione volontaria, esattamente come chiunque di noi vedendo un film o leggendo un libro; questo a differenza delle conoscenze/informazioni (per intenderci: se assorbe un artificiere, sa come disinnescare una bomba sul momento, ma ad andare a sera ha già dimenticato ogni nozione a riguardo e non saprebbe rifarlo). *'Effetti collaterali': L'assorbimento lascia stordita la vittima. A seconda dell'intensità, il soggetto può percepire dal lieve fastidio, nausea, stordimento, vertigini, sino agli estremi di svenimento, catalessi, coma e/o morte. Abilità: ' ' *'Randagia': Rogue ha vissuto una vita movimentata, in fuga e all'arrangiarsi, motivo per cui ha una buona conoscenza della strada e delle tattiche di sopravvivenza basilari. *'Combattente': Ha ricevuto un addestramento militare basilare presso la Confraternita, e ha appreso diverse tecniche di combattimento tra la strada, l'educazione di Mystica, la Resistenza e il campo di battaglia. Il migliore addestramento, più adatto a lei, l'ha comunque ricevuto all'Istituto del Professore, e si è allenata anche con Wolverine. *'Empatica': Rogue è dotata di un buon senso intuitivo sui sentimenti altrui: ha letteralmente vissuto tante vite diverse, perciò può indovinare come ci si può sentire in determinate circostanze. *'Ospitalità del Sud': Stabilisce un'istantanea complicità e senso di solidarietà con i suoi conterranei del Sud. E' un'abilità serissima. Soprattutto se ci ritroviamo in Georgia, per dire. Debolezze: *'Mancanza di controllo': Rogue non è capace per tutto il primo periodo della sua vita di controllare il proprio potere mutante, il che significa che le è precluso ogni contatto fisico senza barriere in mezzo. *'Contatto obbligatorio': Per potere attivare il proprio potere Rogue deve toccare il soggetto, il che non è sempre così facile (per questo spesso utilizza la tattica del bacio: è spiazzante). Inoltre, se è un contatto strappato in fretta e con coercizione non funziona sempre bene. *'Fragilità emotiva': Non c'è un modo carino di dirlo, non funziona bene. *'Sovrastimoli empatici': Causa assorbimento di numerose personalità, viene trascinata anche dai sentimenti altrui, ma è altrettanto facilmente indotta in confusione; a volte inoltre sviluppa per reazione opposta (il classico "colmo della misura") un vero e proprio rifiuto di farsi coinvolgere, espresso anche in maniera violenta (respinge le persone, ricorre ad argomentazioni apertamente contraddittorie e incoerenti, delira, rifugge anche fisicamente il dialogo). *'Sento le voci': Come Giovanna d'Arco. Fino al fatidico tocco del Messia, Rogue conserva dei frammenti di memorie altrui incontrollabili. Ha passato un periodo intero della sua vita a svegliarsi tutti i giorni convinta di dovere fare un test di matematica. E non è mai andata a scuola. Fasi di controllo dei poteri (in ordine cronologico) Da tenere da conto che le nozioni che seguono non sono sempre note: il funzionamento pieno dei poteri di Rogue verrà intuito, studiato e teorizzato solo da Xavier (e occasionalmente da Magneto) fino a che infatti il Professore non riesce ad "aggiustarla" con successo (2023). Ma a seconda del periodo, funzionano più o meno così: # Adolescenza (2006-2013): ''Funzionamento di base:'' '''il problema di gestione del “dono” che contraddistingue Rogue è del tutto psicologico. Risale al trauma che ha subito quando l'ha usato per la prima volta, bloccandosi così perennemente ad un'incontrollata fase adolescenziale. Questo farà sì che nella sua testa si formino inoltre delle “partizioni”, come di un disco rigido: quella che utilizza di default – la “primaria” – rimane immatura, e ogni accumulo forma altre micropartizioni, sottraendo sempre più spazio alla sua autonomia. La cosa da fuori è perfettamente impercettibile. Non può esercitare contatto epidermico senza automatico assorbimento, la cui intensità varia a seconda della lunghezza del contatto, del suo stato emotivo, lo stato emotivo dell'altro, e un sacco di variabili del genere. # '''Maturazione (2013-2015): ''Alla Confraternita'' Rogue impara a disciplinarsi, esercitando un controllo piuttosto buono, per quanto primitivo: si regola a quantitativo di tocco, che è una soluzione “pezza”, ma funziona. Sembra maturare piano piano secondo natura, anche se con ritardo. La disciplina e i metodi di Magneto sembrano avviarla verso una faticosa maturazione. # Regressione (2015-2019): ''L'assorbimento di Miss Marvel'' è il trauma più insidioso. Siccome le cose vanno in maniera inaspettata, la paura di causare di nuovo del danno di quell'entità prende il sopravvento e Rogue comincia di associare “perdita di controllo” con “danno letale”, con inevitabile risposta fisiologica (l'assorbimento diventa davvero più potente per autoconvinzione). Anche la sua emotività regredisce in senso quasi adolescenziale. In questo periodo, ciò che ha assorbito da Carol rimane in una grossa “partizione”, da cui si riesce a ripulire la psiche, ma il segno rimane nei poteri kree permanentemente acquisiti (super-forza, super-resistenza e volo. Fanno eccezione solo gli energy blast, svaniti in poco). Vedi power grid. # Soppressione (2019-2021): La morte di Cody Robbins è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso, innescando l'interruttore originale del suo blocco: senso di colpa e rifiuto dei suoi poteri. Il suo corpo prontamente risponde sopprimendoli: il blocco psicologico è stavolta saldissimo. La relazione che può finalmente avere con Remy, inoltre, rafforza la sua determinazione a vivere una vita normale: il blocco si cristallizza con ostinazione, rendendola totalmente incapace di usarli, neanche sotto pressione o con la volontà di farlo. # Sblocco e berserk (2021-2023): Ci vuole un evento di portata catastrofica per rompere il tappo formatosi questa volta. È il panico di perdere gli X-Men e Remy durante Zero Tolerance stavolta che scatena Rogue, riattivandole tutti i poteri soppressi di botto. Le conseguenze sono abbastanza catastrofiche: non solo assorbe incontrollatamente, ma manifesta disordinatamente anche tutte le personalità e i poteri acquisiti in passato (rimasti nelle micropartizioni “ignorate”). Il risultato è chiaramente borderline, e anche se in seguito le acque sembrano placarsi (si esercita per tenere sotto controllo la cosa), c'è sempre il rischio di ricaduta: il problema, fisicamente, continua a non essere risolto. # Formattazione (agosto 2023): Il tocco del Messia (2023) ha un effetto benefico e devastante su Rogue: una formattazione di tutte le partizioni formatesi. Improvvisamente la ragazza è sola con se stessa. Importante la perdita dei poteri di Miss Marvel, che l'hanno accompagnata in tutti questi anni (niente più volo o superforza). La prima e unica persona che assorbe dopo questa formattazione è Mystica, che le funge da interlocutore fisso nei suoi dialoghi interiori. Si ritira in isolamento per risolvere in maniera definitiva il suo problema. # Ripartizione di Xavier (2023-):'' L'intervento psichico del Professor X'' mette fine al lungo iter di Rogue nel controllo dei suoi poteri: dopo l'incidentale percorso introspettivo costretto dalla simulazione di Danger (obbligandola a rivivere tutta la sua storia, funge un poco da terapia preparatoria) Rogue è pronta a sottoporsi all'operazione psichica di Xavier, che finalmente è in grado di ripristinare la sua psiche in un blocco unico, riportandola a come doveva essere prima dell'acerba frammentazione. Rogue permane in stato adolescenziale per pochi giorni, per poi maturare in fretta e guadagnare controllo sui suoi poteri, concentrando l'iter che sarebbe stato naturale. Si dedica a fare esperienza sulla “gradazione” da impartire alle proprie capacità, che arriva ad adoperare a volontà propria: che cosa assorbire, tra ricordi, poteri o altro; quanto ritenere, per quanto possibile; e soprattutto solo quando attiva il proprio potere, non 24/24. Il contatto fisico non le è più precluso e ci tiene a dimostrarlo al mondo. Fine. Attrezzatura Armi: *Rogue normalmente non porta armi con sé. Se si ritrova in mano un'arma e le conoscenze per usarla, però, la adopererà. Equipaggiamento: *X-Suit (tuta speciale per il volo, quando ha la struttura kree) *Giubbotto X-Men (spesso sostituisce la divisa sui vestiti civili) *Guanti protettivi (quasi sempre) Alias Altro Altri universi * In Earth-10812 è Antoine Louis, codename Rogue. Figlio naturale di Laurie (Wolverine), probabilmente la matrice dei suoi poteri è lievemente diversa. Sembra etero ma è frocio. * In Earth-12108 è Louis Antoine e fa il villain da quattro soldi nel Profondo Sud. Non so niente a parte che c'entra il voodoo e lo spiritismo. Sembra frocio ma è etero. * In Earth-88108 è sposata con Magneto e lui continua a dire che vivono in un castello ma l'idea le fa un po' specie. Porta i nipoti a prendere il gelato in skateboard. Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è uno 0 * Team Botte * Se fosse un animale, sarebbe una lince * La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Grifondoro * A Westeros sarebbe una Martell * Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, sarebbe una Polpetta * Negli Uncanny Avengers è segretamente convinta che i due veri leader dei team siano lei e Thor, soprattutto per via del mantello. Poi perché le piace un sacco Thor. * Legge gli harmony. Per lungo tempo hanno sopperito alla sua vita sentimentale e le hanno dato delle idee molto romanzate delle relazioni a due. Per fortuna i suoi uomini sono molto harmony comunque. * Il suo vero nome è Anna Marie, ma il suo cognome anagrafico continua ad essere sconosciuto. Ad ogni modo Rogue è sempre stato anche nomignolo e soprannome, e non c'è nessuno che la chiami effettivamente col suo nome proprio ad eccezione di una manciata di persone, sempre in intimità: Raven, Irene e Remy (Anna), il Professore quando vuole essere inquietante (Anna Marie) e molto raramente Magneto (Anne Marie). Power Grid Insanity Ratings (basic) Intelligenza 2-7* Forza 2-7* Velocità 2-7* Resistenza 2-7* Proiez. energ. 1-7* Abilità combattive 3-7* Insanity Ratings (kree-enpowered) Intelligenza 2-7* Forza 6-7* Velocità 3-7* Resistenza 6-7* Proiez. energ. 1-7* Abilità combattive 3-7* *: I valori sono potenzialmente incrementabili a seconda dell'assorbimento. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:X-Men Categoria:Confraternita dei Mutanti Categoria:Uncanny Avengers